Solo dos pasos
by kennich
Summary: Una historia corta que se me ocurrio en el trabajo jeje espero que no me haya quedado tan mal...pues cuenta un dia en la nueva vuda de Sasuke...SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Bueno la advertencia norma...esto lo escribi para entretenimiento y todos los personajes le pertenecen a su autor...

Es un SasuNaru...si no te gusta por favor no lo leas...espero que lo disfruten...

.

.

.

-Esto no está bien y lo sabes…-

-Ya te dije, solo hazte para atrás y no me hagas repetirlo, no vas a hacer que cambie de parecer-

-Eres un bastardo…-

-Y tú un Dobe terco, ahora vete para atrás y te he dicho que no hables así frente a él-

Naruto, sabiendo que en verdad el teme no cambiaria de opinión y para evitar una pelea más, se fue a sentar abajo del gran árbol que estaba en su casa, de verdad no entendía la actitud de Sasuke…

Sasuke esperó a que Naruto dejara de murmurar por lo bajo para regresar al centro del jardín a tanto solo 2 pasos del gran árbol bajo el cual estaba Naruto y hablando con seguridad dijo:

-Muy bien mocoso, si quieres a Otochan, tienes que ir con él, nadie te va a llevar…así estemos todo el día y la noche esperando a que llegues-

-Sauke, por favor sólo tiene 9 meses, es muy pequeño, no puedes ser así, es solo un bebé, apenas gatea, no creo que si quiera entienda todo lo que le estás diciendo es que…-

-No, Naruto él es un Uchiha antes que todo eso, es mi hijo y se tiene que comportar a la altura así sea solo un bebé y principalmente…Porque sé que puede hacerlo…-

-Sasuke…-

-Naruto… sólo quédate sentado-

Sasuke regreso la vista a la pequeña persona que lo miraba con esos grandes ojos azules, como los de su otro padre…

-Vamos…sorpréndenos mocoso-

Sasuke se acerco al bebé y hablándole bajito le dijo:

-Sabes tan bien como yo que puedes hacerlo, no sólo porque eres mi hijo sino porque tu Otochan es Naruto Uzumaki eso ya debería ser suficiente referencia…-

En ese momento el pequeño Daichi se levantó pero solo logro caer de lado, hizo un puchero que amenazaba con que un berrinche empezaría…

-Daichi…-

-Vamos levántate o es que te das por vencido…-

Naruto iba a protestar de nuevo, pero en ese momento le sorprendió la mirada de su pequeño

-Maldito teme…Esa mirada de "yo soy mejor que todos ustedes"…no puede ser ya le salió lo Uchiha-

-Hmn-

El pequeño se tambaleaba para tratar de ponerse de pie, al fin un poco titubeante intento dar un paso, pero solo logro irse de bruces contra el pasto, pero esta vez no hubo puchero alguno, lo volvió a intentarlo otras dos veces volviendo a caer…

-Ya Sasuke, no tienes porque presionarlo así-

Naruto se acerco al bebé para cargarlo pero el bebe al ver que levantaba su Otochan empezó a llorar y no dejo que lo cargara.

-Está bien, está bien quieres que te deje aquí a la mitad del jardín, de acuerdo, vaya ahora los dos están en mi contra-

El bebé volteo a ver a su Otosan, como esperando algo

-Bien, que esperas Daichi, ya te tomo mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees?-

Daichi lo Intentó de nuevo esta vez le tomo más tiempo, parecía que se tomaria el tiempo suficiente para mantener el equilibrio una vez que lo logro, con un poco de torpeza y su Otosan detrás de él consiguió dar su primer paso…

-Ah! Si Daichi, vas muy bien cariño, vamos tu puedes…-

Con una enorme sonrisa el bebé consiguió dar otros dos pasitos hasta llegar con su Otochan.

-Sasuke! Viste eso, 3 pasitos, Daichi ya camina! Muy Bien Daichi es hora de darte de comer y solo por el logro del día de hoy te hare el dulce de mango que tanto te gusta…-

Naruto iba tan feliz con su pequeño en brazos que fue hasta que casi entro en la casa que se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se había quedado debajo del árbol

-¿Sasuke, no vienes?-

-...-

-ok ok ya lo sé tenías la razón y yo no, ¿contento?-

-...-

-Teme, ¿estás bien? Sasuke…-

-Si Dobe, ahorita entro-

Se acerco al árbol y de nuevo hablando muy bajito solo pudo decir…

-Me pueden ver, Okasan, Otosan, Itachi, esta es mi familia, daré todo de mi para que todos salga bien, se que el Dobe no parece de confianza pero él me dio el regalo más grande y maravilloso del mundo, por eso y más lo amo, los amo, sabes Daichi se parece tanto a nosotros Itachi, pero revoltoso como el Dobe …-

-Sasuke ven a cuidar a Daichi para que pueda preparar la comida, le querías enseñar a caminar ahora cuídalo!-

Cuando Sasuke se dio vuelta para entrar a su casa, se encontró de frente con su pequeño y ahora fue momento de él de descifrar la mirada del bebé

-Hmn Dobe, esa mirada de determinación solo la ha podido sacar de ti-

-…-

Daichi sonrió y extendió sus bracitos para que su Otosan lo cargara.

-Vamos mocoso, es hora de entrar a fastidiar a tu Otochan, pero no le digas nada-

Daichi Sonreia y justo al entrar a la cocina, por si no había sorprendido lo suficiente a sus padres ese día, apunto con su manita a Naruto y…

-O….Obe…jeje…Obe…-

-No, no, no ¿qué dijiste Daichi?-

-Obe, Obe, Obe…-

-Tú, Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-

-Bien hecho mocoso-

Si esa era su familia la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki y sencillamente la amaba…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, Bueno aquí traigo otro capi :P… muchas gracias por sus reviews y bueno me anime a escribir otro capitulo gracias a sus reviews, tengo otro pero mmm no estoy segura de subirlo porque pues no va con estos dos pero bueno ya vere ... saludos a tod s y gracias

.

.

.

_Naruto iba llegando a casa después de todo el trabajo de oficina, trabajo que el miserable de Shikamaru no dejaba que se fuera hasta que terminara de revisar todos los reportes de los nuevos equipos Genin, claro era gratificante ver como todos los pequeños iban en la academia ninja pero era martes y tenían la revisión de los reportes programada para el viernes…no entendía la necesidad de adelantar tanto el trabajo._

_Al menos le alegraba saber que Daichi había podido tener la oportunidad de jugar con Saori, la peque__ña __y por sorprendente que pudiera parecer hiperactiva y muy alegre y muy muy expresiva hija de Sai y Gaara, Sai había tenido que regresar a la aldea por algunos papeles para su transferencia definitiva a Sunna._

_Su pequeño de ahora año y medio y su sobrina de casi 6 se querían mucho y quería que esa relación siguiera creciendo para que fueran muy buenos amigos…_

-Tadaima!-

-Tío Naru, Tío Naru….regresaste de trabajar, que bueno, te tengo una sorpresa, cierra los ojos, ¿sí?-

-Ah Saori-chan, que clase de sorpresa-

_En ese momento entra la niñera de Daichi, con una clara cara de preocupación, eso alarmó a Naruto._

-Ah Naruto-San, que bueno que ha llegado, trate de comunicarme con usted pero su asiste me dijo que estaba muy ocupado y no podía comunicarme a menos que fuera una emergencia…-

-Espera Ukyo-Chan, está bien Daichi, le ha pasado algo… ¡¿dónde está?-.

-Naruto-San, Daichi está bien, digo realmente no lo consideré una emergencia porque Sai-san me dijo que no habría problema alguno entonces por eso ya no insistí, discúlpeme Naruto-san, entenderé si me despide, yo….-

_La pobre Ukyo estaba con los ojos llorosos y se le veía realmente consternada, así que Naruto se calmo un poco y más tranquilo le dijo:_

-Bueno antes de que pase nada, dime dónde están-

-Esta con Sai-san y Saori-Chan en el jardín-

_Iban caminando al jardín y Naruto trataba de calmar a la pobre niñera, cuando:_

-Muy Bien Ukyo-chan, si Sai te dijo que no había problema, no tienes de que preocuparte porque….OH POR DIOS, PERO QUE DIABLOS PASÓ AQUÍ, DAICHI, MI NIÑO-

-¡Lo siento Naruto-san!-

-¡SORPRESA TIO NARU!...ah que es súper genial…Dai-chan y yo parecemos hermanos de verdad-

-Obe…-

-….¡OH SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII QUE DIABLOS!...¡SASUKE ME VA A MATAR!-

-Ah Naruto ya llegaste, bienvenido a casa-

-Ukyo-chan no te preocupes, esto no es tu culpa, sé que esto nunca, pero nunca hubiera pasado si Daichi hubiera estado sólo contigo…ve a casa y mañana preséntate a la misma hora-

-Gracias Naruto-san esto, prometo que nunca va a volver a pasar-

_Una vez que se fue la niñera, Naruto se acerco a su pobre angelito que lo miraba feliz y alzando sus bracitos para que lo cargara…_

-SAI, Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, por qué no me llamaste, hubiera venido en seguida…oh esto está muy mal…ahora como arreglamos esto…diablos Sai como PASO TODO ESTO, Sasuke me va a matar, no, primero me va a dejar, me quitará a Daichi y luego entonces, sí que me va a matar-

-Tranquilo Naruto, así como le dije a Ukyo-chan, no es tan grave, hay opciones para….-

-Tío Naru, ¿verdad que es genial que seamos como iguales?-

-Saori-chan, como hiciste esto…quiero decir esto no parece pintura que se quite con agua, ¿verdad?-

-Ah fue muy fácil, solo tome un frasquito de la pintura que había en casa de mis primos y tome la roja-

-Saori-chan dices la pintura que usan tus primos para pintar su cabello de colores, ¿verdad?-

-sí, pero use suuuuper poquita porque Daichi es un bebe, pero no te preocupes practique mucho con mis muñecas-

_Frente a Naruto, con una hermosa sonrisa, con una pícara mirada y un impactante cabello rojo estaba su bebé, a decir verdad si podría parecer una copia de Gaara … oh Sasuke estará muy molesto si lo llega a ver._

-Obe…-

-Sai que pretendes que haga, Sasuke regresa hoy en la noche de una misión, Sasuke todavía no quería cortarle el cabello y ahora voy a tener que hacerlo…porque de ninguna manera voy a pintarle el cabello, antes agradece que no le paso nada-

-Bueno Naruto, me encantaría quedarme pero Saori y yo tenemos que mmm ir a ver muñecas, sí eso, le prometí que iríamos a verlas hoy, justo ahora, verdad pequeña-

-Siiiiiiiii vamos a comprar muñecas, con el cabello muy largo para cortarlo y pintar y peinarlo, será muy divertido-

-Bueno Naruto, nos vamos, bye bye bye-

-Adios Tío Naru, adión Dai-Chan-

-Pero no pueden dejarme con Daichi así, Sai tienes que ayudarme-

-Si si, pero mmm no, bueno Naruto ahora si ya me voy, Saori espérame, no te adelantes mucho-

-…-

-Obe-

-Uff Daichi que voy a hacer, tu Otosan me va a matar, vamos tendré que ir a que te corten el cabello, pero primero te pondré un gorrito para que nadie te vea y me eche de cabeza después-

-OOOObe-

_Naruto subió al cuarto del bebé y tomo una gorrita que cubría bien toda la cabeza pelirroja…bajo las escaleras y justo cuando abrió la puerta…_

-¡Sasuke!-

-Hmn Dobe, también me da gusto verte-

Sasuke le dio un beso y justo cuando iba a cargar a Daichi, Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás…

-¿Qué pasa Dobe?-

-ah es que, estas, sucio, si sucio, vas regresando de la misión y sabrá que bichos traes, por qué mejor no te das un baño primero, yo iré a comprar la cena y todo estará listo para cuando salgas de bañarte-

-Está bien iré a darme un baño, pero la cena ya la compre, la vendrán a entregar en 15 minutos, no tenía ganas de cenar ramen el día de mi regerso, así que no tienes a que salir-

-mmm ah es verdad tengo que ir a pedirle unas cosas a Sakura-chan y quede de pasar hoy, si mira en lo que te bañas voy y regreso rápido-

-Hmn pero deja a Daichi, para qué lo quieres sacar…-

-No! Está bien de verdad así te bañas tranquilo y yo…-

-…-

-… ¿Sasuke?...-

-Naruto Uzumaki, me vas a decir ahora mismo qué es lo que escondes, no por nada soy el mejor ninja Ambu a las órdenes de Konoha y tu esposo y te conozco tan bien que puedo ver que estas tratando por todos los medio salir de esta casa y no me quieres decir para que, así que antes de que me siga enojando más, dímelo por favor-

-Obe-

-Te diré pero quiero que por favor no te enojes Sasuke, te juro que fue un accidente, un juego de niños, no, no te preocupes él está bien, solo por favor cuenta hasta 10, de acuerdo…-

Naruto retiró el gorrito de la cabeza de Daichi y espero la reacción de su esposo…

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Sasuke?... ¿estás bien?...di algo por favor-

-Sai… Naruto lo voy a matar, esto tiene toda la firma de Saori….es más voy a buscarlo de una vez-

-No, espera Sasuke eso lo hizo Saori porque quería un hermanito, pero no le paso nada a nadie, por favor no hagas nada, si quieres, mañana a primera hora voy a que le corten el cabello-

-…-

-O bueno si no quieres podemos dejarlo así y pues con el tiempo se irá deslavando el tinte…-

_Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y tomo a Daichi en sus brazos y subió a su cuarto al llegar miró su reflejo y el de su hijo en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que Daichi miraba su reflejo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no estaba asustado ni triste…así que resignado Sasuke sólo pudo decir:_

-Diablos mocoso, cómo te dejaste hacer esto por una niña, creo que tengo que enseñarte como los Uchiha nos defendemos de las niñas, porque claramente los Uzumaki no tienen ese don…-

-¡Teme! Te escuché…-

.

.

.

.


End file.
